Overlord No More
by Jackie Ruby
Summary: Sougo Tokiwa has given up on Zi-O. He wants nothing to do with it, but life just hates his guts doesn't it. [One shot edit of Episode 16 of Kamen Rider Zi-O. Not a full rewrite of the episode, but just a potential way of how it could've gone.]


Zi-O. Sougo Tokiwa hated that name. It was a constant reminder that if he were to ever pick up another belt, he would become that monster, that tyrant who would ruin the future of twenty-sixty-eight and the two people who he had to grow to care about from said time. But throughout the day he was confronted by another set of words that he refused to acknowledge.

"My lord." Woz would say over and over as Sougo continued his walk home, his walk away from the clock shop, and his walk home from the grocery store. It was relentless, the man just spouting the two words as he continued to try and leave it all behind him. He would become the demon king if he picked up another belt, he can't do that. He can't force a rule of oppression over the Earth. He won't.

The last time Sougo had hoped to see Woz was when he encountered a child crying, her kite having been caught in a tree. Setting down his groceries, he climbed the tree carefully, grabbed the kite making sure not to damage its fragile material, and climbed back down. "Here you go." He handed the kite to the girl, who gave the young man a large smile in response. "Thank you mister!" She ran off, leaving Sougo to pick his bought goods back up, only to met with his rise by Woz in his face.

"An act of kindness to give rise to the legacy of a great king! Truly my lord, you are destined to bec-"

"Shut up already." Woz stopped in his tracks, Sougo already having turned away from the loyal retainer. "I've already given up on that, so you should just leave. Find someone else to pester about your delusions of a demon king who will rule over all aspects of time. I'm just a kid who excels in history, and sucks at science. I will never become the overlord, that's it." He walked away, blocking out whatever the man would have to say afterwards.

* * *

It was a blur. The attack of Kasshin, the arrival of Heure, the constant rattle of Woz's voice. He was done, didn't they get it?! Sougo Tokiwa was not going to become Oma Zi-O, he was not going to become King, and he was not going to put on another belt! He didn't care if he died anymore, it would be better than having to listen to the prattling of people who didn't care about him.

But, it was then he heard it. Crying. He looked back to see just a young boy, large cuts from Kasshin's blast having wounded him. He needed help, and fast. He ran to the boy, tanking as many hits from the opponent as he could manage, getting closer and closer. Another blast, another meter, another hit, another step closer. He was almost there, but another blast threw him down to his knees. He fell onto the cold hard concrete below him, a pillow with that damned belt before him.

"My lord, you will not survive at this rate. If you just take the driver, you will be able to save yourself." Woz spoke, inching the belt closer to Sougo's face. Using what strength he had, he shoved the device away. Even now these people didn't get it. Woz walked a couple feet away, muttering about how he will use it eventually. He had little strength left, he can't reach the boy, but he can keep the Time Jackers from killing the kid. He used every last bit of strength he had left, and forced his arms to lift himself off of the ground. He got up slowly, every single muscle, every single bone, every single tissue in his body screaming in pain, and anger, and hope.

Kasshin aimed his weapon once more. Sougo let his arms spread out. Kasshin charged. Sougo made peace with the fact time would never remember him as a demon king, but hopefully the savior of a young boy. Kasshin fired. Sogou… Was sent flying back from the sign that was thrown before him having taken the blast.

The teen looked back, the kid still alive, but still injured. He got up, finally speaking what was on his mind. "I am not a king anymore, but that doesn't mean I've given up on my morals. A person who would willingly and knowingly put innocents at risk, is not one I will give mercy upon!" A red blur, and Kasshin was forced back by his acquaintance from the future. Behind him, the child was being picked up by Tsukuyomi, the young woman mentioned already calling an ambulance.

"Geiz… Tsukuyomi…" The only words to leave Sougo's mouth. The rider who swore he would defeat him should he turn evil, and the girl who wished to persuade him from becoming a king. Why would they return? Wouldn't him dying just guarantee a better future for all? Wouldn't it be better if he was killed earlier in life? Wouldn't it be better if he was just never born at all?

Wouldn't it be better if there never was a Sougo Tokiwa?

He couldn't answer his own questions, because he was being shoved into a water reserve after Geiz received a thrashing from both Kasshin and Decade. He wanted to stay laying in that water for the rest of his life, but Geiz wouldn't let him. He picked Sougo up by his collar and pushed him against the wall, forcing his own driver into the ex-rider's face.

"You have to transform." Geiz stared at him, his eyes piercing Sougo's own, staring into each others souls. Sougo pushed the other boy off of him as gently as he could. "I can't, I'll just become Oma Zi-O in the future. I can't do that."

"You and a lot of other people will die if you don't do this!" Geiz shoved back onto Sougo, and finally the boy snapped.

"MAYBE IT WOULD BE BETTER IF I DID!" He shoved Geiz off with full strength. The future youth, stumbled back, confusion plastered on his face. Sougo looked at the other in anger and sadness, tears rolling down his face.

"MAYBE IF I DIE TODAY, THE TIME JACKERS WILL NEVER EXIST, WOZ WILL NEVER GIVE ME THAT STUPID BELT, AND MAYBE YOU AND TSUKUYOMI CAN LIVE PEACEFUL LIVES! MAYBE IF I JUST LAY DOWN AND DIE, NOBODY ELSE WILL HAVE TO SUFFER AGAIN! MAYBE… Maybe if I just never exist in the pages of history, I can stop hurting the two people other than my uncle that actually somewhat like me." He collapsed against the wall. He can't hold it back anymore. Geiz stared at him.

Here before him, the great and feared demon king was crying because he didn't want to hurt him. Geiz, his exterminator, his killer, his… Friend? For years, Geiz Myoukouin had thought that a person like the Demon King would have never had feelings for anyone other than himself for his entire life. But here he was, crying because his mere existence was damaging the person who wanted him dead the most.

Geiz was nearly always angry when he saw Zi-O. But here, in his greatest moment of weakness, he felt something new. He felt sad. He saw a young man, who had grown up in a time when being social was most important, whose closest thing to friends were his assassin and his dissuader. He slowly approached the teen, and held his hand out.

"I won't pretend to understand what you're going through…" Sougo looked up, Geiz looking away from him, "But what I do understand is that you really do care about people, and that you aren't one to usually give up. You saved that kid's life, which might show you don't really want to be a demon king anymore… But that doesn't mean you have to give up on dreams entirely…"

Geiz looked at Sougo finally, his face filled with a fiery determination. "History says that the Kamen Riders who did exist fought for the sake of peace and justice. That sounds like it's pretty close to your dream to me. So what do you say… Sougo? Wanna become the king of Kamen Riders?"

Sougo looked at Geiz in surprise, before looking back in fierce hope, clasping Geiz's hand with his own, forcing himself up. He took a hold of Geiz's driver, giving his **friend** a rage filled smile. "I'm not planning being an overlord, but I hope you'll continue to steer me on the right path, Geiz."

"Of course, someone has to be there to kick your ass if you decide to go rogue." Geiz smiled back. Sougo took hold of the driver, looking out over the pit. "Woz, I need that secondary driver now!" The man requested showed up, holding the other belt upon his pillow. Taking the belt in hand, Sougo gave it to Geiz, who looked as shocked as Woz was.

"I'm taking yours, it's only fair you get mine." Sougo smiled, taking out his ridewatch. Geiz scoffed with a grin as he took out his own. Sliding their faces, the two pressed down on their respective watches, the sounds coming out different this time.

" **THE RIDER DESTINED TO BECOME A HERO! USING RIDEWATCHES TO FIGHT… ZI-O! / THE FUTURE RIDER DESTINED TO BE A HERO! USING RIDEWATCHES TO FIGHT… GEIZ!"**

They slammed the watches into their drivers, pressing down on them, as they each did their respective spin pose. "HENSHIN!" The two called out, the clocks that formed behind them surrounding them in their soft glows, as they formed the armor around the two.

" **KAMEN RIDER~ ZI-O! / GEIZ!"**

The kanji and hiragana flew onto their helmets as the two stood ready to fight.

"Rejoice! The kin-"

"NO!" Woz looked back at Zi-O, the rider staring back at the proclaimer.

"I am no longer aiming to be king. I will become the rider destined to save time and Earth, by passing on the name of Kamen Rider! I am… Kamen Rider Zi-O! And now, I think I can do this!"


End file.
